madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Olga Tamm
| Caption = Olga | Kana = オルガ＝タム | Romaji = Oruga Tamu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Olga | Age = 14 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 15 (Arc Three) Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Hazel | Eyecolor=Pulm-Purple | Birthplace= A horserider tribe east of Brest, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Muma | Element= Earth | Territory= Brest | Occupation= Lord of Brest Tribe Matriarch | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Brest Horse-Rider Tribe Matriarch | Army= Brest Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Olga Tamm is one of the seven Vanadises of Zhcted. Due to her young age she decided to travel the continent to seek adventures and gain experience. As a result, Olga is absent from her lands and is known as the "Wandering Vanadis". Like Tigrevurmud Vorn, she was one of the few foreigners who were involved in Asvarre's civil war. She fought against Torbalan in Fort Lux and rescued her fellow Vanadis, Sofya Obertas, from Eliot and his pirates. Character Information Appearance Olga is a young girl. She has short dirty blonde hair and if not for her wardrobe, the signature pink ribbon in her hair and a ruby necklace around her neck, she could almost be mistaken for a boy. Olga usually wears a pink bra top that barely covers her upper body and pink gauntlets that cover her arms to the elbow. She also wears a pink sash around her waist, fishnet stockings and spiky shoes. This attire is not native to either Zhcted or Brune.This is probably an "illustrator-exclusive" design, as such details are not mentioned to describe her appearance in the text. A few years later, her hair has turned blonde and she now wears a Horse-rider Matriarch Tribe Uniform with White Cap covered with Red Bandana and a Rose on her forehead. Her clothes have also changed with Red and Yellow line with short skirt and Black Boots. Wearing White Cape as a sign of Horse-rider Matriarch. Personality As the youngest of all Vanadis, Olga is a brave but inexperienced in both ruling and the battlefield. Olga's equestrian skills, combat skills, and aptitude for hunting should not be underestimated. She is a stubborn girl and she wishes to be independent. Because of her stubbornness and boldness, Olga has a tendency to make rash decisions without considering the possible consequences of her actions. Before she met Tigre, she was wary of her surroundings and everyone was considered to be a possible threat. Despite her stubbornness and bravery, Olga is a hardworking and sincere Vanadis who will do her best to help out whatever she could for her friends, including her fellow Vanadises. She did so in order to gain approval of her strength to protect anyone she hold dear the most. She is also a curious Vanadis, wishing that someday she could travel around the world without any restriction. Because of the life style of her people, Olga practices her hunting techniques and trap making skills whenever she has time. She also embroiders and sings folk songs and ballads that have been passed down for generations (however, this doesn't mean she is good at either of them).http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5267808 History Olga was born a granddaughter of the patriarch of Brest's Horse Rider Tribe. Due to everyone's expectation that she will become her tribe's future healer, Olga was taught and learned many things. On one summer night when she was twelve, Olga saw a bright light and encountered the Viralt, Muma, which had belonged to unknown former Vanadis and had chosen her as its new wielder, making Olga the youngest VanadisLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4. As a newly chosen Vanadis, Olga departed from her home territory in order to present herself to King Viktor and meet the other Vanadises as well as ministers and aristocrats in Silesia. However, despite her prestigious title, Olga was anxious and distrustful due to her lack of interaction with anyone outside her tribe. Moreover, due to Brest's small size and her lack of experience (or interest) in ruling a territory, she decided to travel across the continent in order to expand her knowledge and experience in order to rule Brest properly. She also admires Elen of Leitmeritz despite her upbringing as a mercenary, but their relationship isn't close due to a distance between Brest and Leitmeritz. Throughout her journey to determine what makes a good ruler, Olga often dresses as a boy to hide her identity and avoids contact with nearly everyone. Her absence is derided by some of the other Vanadises - especially Liza, who views her absence as abandoning her duty as a Vanadis. Due to her travels, Olga was the only Vanadis who did not participate in Brune's Civil War Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3. Plot Meet Tigre in Asvarre The Earth Vanadis usually disguised herself as a boy while trying to avoid contact with strangers. While in Port Lippner she was being chased by three strangers and bumped onto Tigre, who rescued her from them. Olga thanked Tigre for the rescue yet she was too shy to introduce herself. Despite this, Tigre's kindness prompted her to join him on the Proud Beluga (Górdyj Beluga), when it sailed to Asvarre. When the ship depart from Port Lipper, Olga met Matvey, the captain of the ship. On board the ship, the Reverse Moon Vanadis remained shy but was willing to invite Tigre to her cabin and chat with him. During the journey, Olga and Tigre listened to Matvey's stories about the legends of Asvarre, although she had difficulty understanding them. Sasha asked Matvey to act as a translator for both Tigre and Olga when they arrived in Asvarre. Tallard's Coup And Involvement in Asvarre Civil War ---Coming Soon!--- Battle of Fort Lux When Tigre and Matvey found out that Torbalan likes young girls, Olga volunteered to act as a decoy at Fort Lux by allowing herself to be taken by Torbalan. Rescue Sofy from Eliot and Pirates Several days after retaking Fort Lux, Olga explained to Tigre her reason for her assistance in the battle against the monster was to prove her strength. After Tigre forgave Olga, she once again joined him and Matvey on a mission against Prince Eliot during which they rescue Sofy. Due to Sofy showing her gratitude for her rescue by fawning on Tigre, Olga keeps an eagle eye out for her seductions and tries to keep her from Tigre. Despite her jealousy about Sophie's relationship with Tigre, they quickly become friends. Tigre's Sudden Disappearance Main Article: Torbalan Ambush When their ship was destroyed in their encounter with Torbalan, Olga saved Sofy from drowning. However, both Tigre and Torbalan were missing and Olga frantically urged the sailors to find and rescue Tigre. Matvey tried to calm her down. After Sofy recuperated from her near drowning, the trio began to search the corpses and survivors but were unable to find Tigre. With little option left, Olga went to Lippner with Sofy and Matvey. There the Earth Vanadis met Alexandra Alshavin and reluctantly reported Torbalan's ambush and Tigre's disappearance. Olga blamed herself for not keeping an eye on Tigre, believing that she could have protected him if she had paid attention. Despite feeling remorse and sadness over Tigre's disappearance, Olga decided to return to Brest to resume her duty as the Vanadis with Sofy as company. Sun Festival Several months after Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas, Olga attended the Sun Festival in Silesia and was reunited with Tigre and the Vanadises (Sofy, Elen, Mila and Liza). She revealed the reason for her two-year journey to the Vanadises and deemed Tigre to be the "king" she was looking for, much to the girls (Limlisha, Titta and the Vanadises) shock. Olga then boldly proposed to Tigre in front of the girls, much to everyone's shock. Due to the difference in their status, Olga used an approach based on her tribe's tradition in order to propose him. She invited him to visit her tribe's homeland in order to introduce Tigre to her tribe as her future husband. On the second day of the Sun Festival, after they learn of Sachstein's invasion of Brune, Viktor tasked Olga with acting as Mila's backup support in repelling Muozinel, which was invading from the South. Before Tigre departed for Brune, Olga wished him luck in his battle against Sachstein Army. Powers and Abilities *'Geokinesis': As the Earth Vanadis, Olga's powers are based on earth elements which allows her to generate earthquakes. *'Superhuman Strength': Despite her small body, Olga is capable in lifting things that are much larger and heavier than she is without difficulty, including Muma. *'Superhuman Stamina': Olga had the strength to fight for long periods of time without tiring, as seen during the Battle of Salentes. *'Excellent Equestrian Skills': Due to her heritage as a member of the Horse Rider Tribe, Olga is a proficient horse rider. *'Animal Tamer': Due to her heritage as a member of the Horse Rider Tribe, Olga is also capable of herding animals. *'Wrestling': She has an expertise in wrestling and can fight enemies that are much larger than she is barehanded despite her slight figure. Weapons and Equipment *'Muma': Earth type Vralt(Dragonic Weaponry) is Olga's primary weapon. This Viralt can change shape and size, as well as control earth-related elements. Its basic form is a delicate short axe that can be wielded easily, but it can grow as large as Olga's own body size, or even larger. When Muma's earth power is combined with Tigre's Black Bow, it can generate a giant shockwave that can shatter the earth and slice enemies. Trivia *Olga is the youngest of all the Vanadises in the series. Her undeveloped figure and choice of disguise has led many people to misidentify her as a young boy. Even Tigre had trouble seeing through her disguise and realizing that she is a girl. *Olga's jealousy regarding Sofy's buxom figure (fan service joke) and her attempts to seduce Tigre to "repay the favor" after her rescue from Price Eliot's pirates are a running gag. Olga's short and childish figure makes her the only Vanadis with a flat chest. *While Olga appears in both the Anime's Opening (where she easily killed two Muozinel soldiers with Muma) and Ending Songs (where she travels past by a single column formation of Zhcted knights on the road), and is mentioned in one episode, Olga does not actually appear in the anime itself. ** She also appears in one of many Manga's special epilogues. *Olga is the first girl in the series (Vanadis or otherwise) to proposes marriage to Tigre (he declines and tells her to ask again in another four years.) The second girl to propose marriage was Regin who confessed to Tigre as a Queen of Brune. Referrence Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted